boombeachfandomcom-20200222-history
Defensive Strategies
Having a strong base layout is one of the most important parts of Boom Beach. The stronger your base is, the greater your chance of repelling attacks, collecting Intel, and saving your Resources and Victory Points. Everyone has their own way to set up their base, but there are four key parts of a base design that need to be taken into account. *The Headquarters *Ice Statues *Defensive Buildings *Economy and Support Buildings Headquarters Placing your Headquarters is the most important part of your base design because your main goal is to protect it. Different base types call for different placements which you can read about below. There are a few general rules, however: #Make sure that as many defenses as possible are within range of the Headquarters. This prevents players from maneuvering their troops into a weak spot and destroying your HQ easily. #Never place your Rocket Launcher(s) right next to the HQ. This will cause the Rocket Launcher's blind spot to cover the HQ entirely which makes them useless against Warriors attacking it. #Flamethrowers should always be in range of the HQ. There is no better place to put them. Note that if they are touching the side of the HQ, they can attack Warriors on all sides. #Place some Mines and/or Boom Mines around the HQ to heavily damage Warriors that attempt to rush the HQ. Do not place Mines all up against the HQ because one Barrage will take them all out. However, Boom Mines must touch the HQ or else their shorter trigger radius will leave them un-triggered by Warriors. Regardless, spreading them out will make it harder for one Barrage to clear all of them. Ice Statues Ice Statues and your choice of how many of each type to use can critically affect not only your main base defense but also that of all of your Resource Bases. Remember that you will be trading offensive and production potential for defense when you deploy Ice Statues, but if you want a truly impenetrable base, a good set of Ice Statues is the way to go. If you are looking to gain Victory Points, you want to have as many Ice Statues as possible while still having the offensive Statues to defeat the bases that you face. One of the most devastating sets of Ice Statues is having a Building Damage masterpiece, a Building Health masterpiece, and as many of the other slots filled with Building Health Guardians as possible. Nearly every good attack strategy involves destroying critical defenses either with the Gunboat before landing troops, or very quickly afterwards. With extremely high-health buildings, not only will it take far more Gunboat energy to kill critical buildings, but properly placed turrets improved by many Ice Statues can starve out nearly any known army configuration. Defensive Buildings Your Defensive Buildings are the only things repelling attacks on your base, so you need to know how to place them. If you place them badly, other players can take out your base with ease. Smart placement will win you diamonds, intel, and save your Victory Points and resources. Below you can see which troops every defense is best and worst at dealing with. Defensive Buildings and their Strengths and Weaknesses Note: Sky Shield was omitted due to its strengths and weaknesses varying based on the defenses it protects. WARNING: Don't have your defenses touching any other building besides the Headquarters because of its great amount of health. Artillery has splash damage, meaning if you have buildings touching each other, the Artillery will deal its full damage to every building which can damage or destroy all of those buildings. Economy/Support Buildings Placement of non-defensive buildings is important because the Gunboat energy an attacker gets from destroying them can win or lose the attack. In any base design, you want as many defenses as possible to be protecting your extra buildings. Each base design has its own way of protecting them, and you can adjust their placement to fit your base's strategy as much as possible. With economy and support buildings, it is okay to have some of them touching because it is not typically worthwhile to use a Barrage or Artillery to destroy two non-defensive buildings purely for the energy. Do not, however, place the buildings where four touch on one spot because this is usually worth it to destroy them for energy. Base Types In this section you will learn about general types of base designs. Each section will discuss that base's strengths and weaknesses and the general type of placement it should have. Each base has a recommended level of Headquarters it should be used at. 'Dock Base' Recommended for around Headquarters levels 1-9 For the lower HQ levels, the best place is to have your HQ on the right edge of your base, next to your pier so that it is easier to protect with lower level defenses. With this layout, you do not have many defense buildings, but it is still easy to defend yourself by taking advantage of the few defenses that you have. With the HQ up against the docks, it's easy to defend the two main directions from which your opponent can attack from: the top and left side. Strengths: *makes it hard for attackers to avoid any defenses *limits flanking *defenses close together so that they work together Weaknesses: *economy and support buildings in front allow some easy energy gain *no defenses behind HQ which makes it easier to destroy all defenses before going at HQ 'Corner Bases' Example Recommended for around Headquarters levels 13+ This type of base is built to be good against all attack strategies in general and defend especially well against Smokey Warrior attacks. The HQ can be placed all the way in the corner once you unlock HQ level 13, which allows the removal of all Obstacles. This base makes Warriors take a longer run before reaching the HQ. However, many support and economy buildings have to be placed in front of everything. Strengths: *defenses between HQ and corner of map cannot be shocked without immobilizing the Warriors *funneled approach makes it harder for attackers to avoid Mines and Boom Mines *limits flanking *long run for Warriors *HQ in back means opponents will use more time to get to it, possibly running out of attack time Weaknesses: *economy and support buildings in front make it easy for attacks using strategies other than Smokey Warriors to get easy energy which makes this base type strong against Warriors, but weaker against most other strategies *flamethrowers behind the HQ are rendered useless against any troop type other than Warriors 'Beach Bases' Recommended for around Headquarters levels 10-20 This base type is designed to make it very hard for any attack strategy to get Gunboat energy from support and economy buildings. All of the defensive buildings are placed right against the beach, and the non-defensive buildings are spread out around the perimeter of the base, making it harder for attackers to gain energy by destroying those buildings. Attacking troops are thrown right into the fray, and the sides of the base are defended with Boom Mines and all of the many other defenses in range which makes it very deadly to flank around the base. Without the energy from the non-defensive buildings, attackers have a very limited number of Gunboat Weaponry uses. Strengths: *very hard for troops to get energy from support and economy buildings *limits flanking *very strong frontal defense *many mines leading to HQ also make Warrior rushes difficult *great Rocket Launcher and Boom Cannon coverage Weaknesses: *If attacker does not try to flank, Boom Mines are unlikely to come into play *shorter path for Warriors to run 'Straight Bases' Example Recommended for about Headquarters levels 19+ This base type is meant for upper level players who frequently face Smokey-Warrior/Smokey-Heavy-Warrior and Smokey-Heavy-Zooka attacks. The HQ is placed towards the back, and buildings are placed in a rectangle shape through the center of the island. Most of the defenses are focused on the HQ. Defenses that excel at dealing with Zookas are spread out as much as possible. Typically, a Shock Blaster or Lazor Beam is placed in front to make attackers use more Smoke Screens or else have several troops taken out as they enter the base and head for the HQ. Strengths: *The path to the HQ is very long and dangerous, so Smoke-Screen-using strategies have to spend more energy to get to the HQ or lose several troops. *Defenses are focused on the HQ to deal with Smoke-Screen-using strategies more effectively. *Since the HQ is not on the edge of the map, pathing to the HQ and using a Landing Craft of Heavies to clear Mines is harder. *Line of Boom Mines along the front discourage attacking the base head-on *It is hard for attackers that flank to one side to gather energy. Weaknesses: *Energy is easier for attackers using non-Smoke-Screen-using strategies to gather by attacking up the front. Category:General Strategy